


masked obsession

by Squirrelsatemypizzas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demons, Ghosts, M/M, Magic, Magician AU, also, hanji is a witch! also i refure to use hange, what else could you want?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrelsatemypizzas/pseuds/Squirrelsatemypizzas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark bars are the perfect setting for this to start. Just a couple of people clapping when the performers show off. It’s mostly someone singing and playing their guitar, but there are other ways to perform.<br/>This isn’t a bar. It’s a scene. It could remind someone of a basement concert, or a stand-up performance. But this wasn’t for a comedian. Nor was it for an artist or a band. One man was going to stand there alone, on stage.<br/>My name is Marco Bodt, and I am a magician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dark bars are the perfect setting for this to start. Just a couple of people clapping when the performers show off. It’s mostly someone singing and playing their guitar, but there are other ways to perform.  
This isn’t a bar. It’s a scene. It could remind someone of a basement concert, or a stand-up performance. But this wasn’t for a comedian. Nor was it for an artist or a band. One man was going to stand there alone, on stage.  
  
The crowd called for me. The stage was still empty, the only thing on it is a table. The rest is in the suitcase I always brings with me. The spotlight was waiting for me.  
The only light in the room, shining from above.  
The spotlight is a dream for everyone who wants attention. Every dancer, every actor, every artist, and even some athletes when they get their prizes. The spotlight is every attention-seekers dream.  
Not that the one they wait for is searching attention normally. This is my time. This is when I can breathe as I show off the stuff I know. I’m living my dream during these nights. My anxiety and stage-fright don’t matter anymore.  
_Breathe. In, and out. Deeply. Don’t think about the crowd as loads of people, but rather as a single entity._  
One crowd.  
Remember to breathe.  
I took the rings off my fingers, to put gloves on in their stead. The rings go on top of them. That’s how is. How it has always been. _Never show off who you are, they told me. You’re not the product here. Your abilities and skills are the product. The crowd is the customers, you’re just the one showing them what they came for. All they want is the product. They don’t give a damn about you. You know that. You could be anyone._  
So why do I still hide?  
I shook off that thought. Not the time, nor the pace to be thinking about this. I could question the top later. There were more important things at hand now.  
  
“And now, here he comes!” The presenter called, knocking me out of my thoughts. Standing on the stage, he held out a hand towards me, waiting backstage. The cheer grew in strength. I put down the suitcase to take out a black mask from my pocket.  
“Please welcome-”  
I put it on, making sure to hide my features properly.  
“Raven!”  
One step at the time, I took his place on the stage. With gloved hands, I reached for the audience. They cheered and reached towards me, in hope of getting a hand on me. I smirked, knowing full well how much they love my mysterious and dark character, which I play oh so often. Let’s face it, who doesn’t love a tall, dark, mysterious man in a suit? I know that I like them as much as any other person does. Maybe in another way than most of the men in the crowd, but I don’t think too much about it to be honest. I have grown used to being different, even if I was bullied and teased for it when I was younger. I have also grown used to hiding it, to those who doesn’t need to know. Even my bosses don’t know if they don’t absolutely need to.  
The crowd cheered as I put the suitcase on the small table, and opened it. They wondered what the first act is going to be. I smirked again, fully knowing that they can’t see me behind the suitcase, but I just can’t help it. I love this part. Sometimes I even surprise myself with what I do. _Now, which one will take control tonight?_  
  
My left hand shakes. My right hand is unusually quiet today. Well then, that decides it. The snake is going off, it’s time for the skull.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, do we have a volunteer?” the voice rung dark from my chest and through the room. Not my own, but not one I was unfamiliar with.  
A few people in the room raised their hand, but the darker one knew who they wanted. Looking through the audience, they looked through my eyes, carefully browsing the humans gathered. They stopped on a larger man, in a suit, who didn’t seem at all pleased about being here. Well, that’ll change soon enough.  
“Perhaps the Gentleman in the dark suit would want to join me on stage?”  
The woman who was seated next to him seemed thrilled with this, but he groaned at the idea, even if he raised his body from the couch he was sitting on.  
“Just make your way to the stairs right here, and I’ll make the preparations needed for this act.”  
The stairs creaked as he made his way next to the table on the stage. I had gotten a chair up for him. He sat down, as that’s what he thought I would have wanted him to do. In fact, I had been waiting for him to get up so I could see his first reaction to being up there. Based on what he did, I’d choose what to do to entertain the audience. This one was boring. Time to fish the pocket-watch from my vest pocket.  
“This is just going to be a basic hypnosis. Relax, and try to clear your mind. This will be over in a matter of seconds.”  
  
  
It did not take seconds. The man felt as if it had, but it had lasted several minutes. The audience had laughed, gasped, and stared in awe at what I had made the poor man do.  
Bowing, I made my way off the stage. The audience applauded me, and laughed at how dizzy the other man was, as he drunkenly made his way back to the people he sat with. He had seemed as if he had awoken from an incredibly relaxing dream, and he seemed unhappy about waking up from it.  
As soon as I was out of sight for the audience, I took off my mask. The only ones allowed backstage knew me anyways, and they had sworn to keep their mouths shut.  
I nodded a greeting to those I walked past on my way to my personal wardrobe. As soon as I was in, I put down my suitcase on a small table, and took off my rings and gloves. Itching for a cigarette, I took off my vest as well, and carefully put away the pocket-watch. It's important to be careful with your tools.  
The door was kicked open behind me, and the person who entered the room wasn't happy.  
"Where the hell is that damned Raven?" The voice of a man filled the wardrobe. Sighing, I turned to face him, without my mask on.  
"Was there something you wanted, Sir?"  
"I want to speak to that damned magician who made a fool of me! Where is he?"  
"Speak up, I'm listening."  
"Then make sure this message goes trough to him!" The older man growled as his heavy steps closed the distance between us. "My wife filmed what happened and I have never been more humiliated. I'm going to have him sued."  
"That's going to be a problem, Sir," I sighed and sat down. I ran a hand through my hair. "Filming during the performance is forbidden, and the security will most likely confiscate whatever she used to film what happened, unless she deletes it. The only proof you'll have then is the crowd that watched it happen. And besides, you volunteered to be the assistant for that one act."  
"I never agreed to it," the gentleman growled darkly, "you must've seen the show yourself, you never saw me actually agree to it."  
"Actually, I didn't-" I was interrupted by another man opening the door. I sighed in relief when I saw who it was.  
"Marco, bud, is this guy bothering you?" The friendly blonde said as he walked up to us.  
"Ah, Reiner, this man was just--"  
"Trespassing. You know they're not allowed to. Stop being so kind for once, will you, man?"  
The old man started to object as soon as the much larger built man put a hand on his shoulder. "Now let's get you out of here, Sir, before security gets here. You should know that you're not supposed to be back here, right?"  
The stranger struggled from the much younger man's grip, so the blonde had no choice but to take him under his arm and carry him out. I laughed at the sight.  
"Marco, you're too polite for your own good, you know that?" Another voice said.  
"Bertholdt? When did you get here?" I turned to face my long-time friend.  
"Been here awhile. Entered right after the small old man, you didn't even notice," he grinned and walked over. "And I also called security to check his wife's camera and phone for the video. That matter has been taken care of."  
"Thanks, Bert." I sat down in the chair in front of the mirrored table.  
"Also, great show like always. No wonder there's always loads of people queuing up for every show," the taller one smiled at me.  
"Just a basic hypnosis. Not that big, everyone can agree on that."  
"You gave the crowd something to laugh at. That's more than enough."  
"Both Skull and Snake disagrees, you know?" I laughed, and looked over at my rings sitting on his table.  
"What would they have wanted, then?"  
"Skull wanted to do that sawing-act, and Snake said he would want to not use volunteers anymore, but rather have an assistant that's okay with being transported away and stuff? I don't really get their preferences," we both laughed again.  
I turned to face my friend again. "That aside, you came here to tell me something?"  
"I wanted to see how you handled that gentleman, but yes, also because I have some info on your next shows."  
"Ah, when are they?"  
"You've got three shows next week, on Tuesday, Friday and Saturday. Then you get a week off. I've got the times and addresses written down here, but I can mail them to you later, if that’s okay?"  
"What would I have done without you as my manager," I sighed and leant back on the chair.  
"You would have told that gentleman that he was looking for you, and blown your cover. More than twice. The fact that people don't recognize you outside of your performances is something we need to use, and you know that."  
"I know, and I'm careful."  
"Not careful enough. You were about to tell him you couldn't have seen the show as you were onstage. That would've have blown your cover, don't you realize?"  
Leaning forward, I knew my friend was right. He always was. That was why he was my manager, personal assistant, best friend, the one I always asked for advice.  
"Thanks, Bertl, as always you know what to do."  
"That's my job." The tall man laughed and turned to walk to the door.  
Before he placed his hand on the door handle, he turned.  
"Remember that it's Sunday, and you've got work tomorrow morning. Get a good night's rest for once, will you?"  
"Of course I will. The kids won't teach themselves," I laughed as I turned to face the mirror.  
We told each other goodnight, and turned to do our own things.  
I stared at my own reflection. A pale face, tired eyes from insomnia, lips red from being bitten whenever I felt nervous.  
Yes, I thought. A good night's sleep would be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory from the beginning

Many years ago, I remember I was visiting my grandparents, who lived in a small village. Thinking it would be a good way to get rid of my intense boredom, I decided to take a walk through town. Better than doing nothing, right? That was what I thought at least.   
And god, was I wrong.  
No matter where I looked, it was empty. The only people I had seen since I had left the house were a couple of old women walking the tiniest dogs he had ever seen. The town had one café, which was empty, and one small shop where they could buy groceries and such. In the grocery store, there was a postal office. Just the necessity, what you needed to survive, was there. Excluding the café, of course.   
Next time my parents told me we were going there, I would pack a giant suitcase of books, as they didn't even have much electricity in the house.

I had decided to not care anymore. I would just keep walking. My iPod playing music through my headset and into my ears as I walked. And walked. I didn't know where I went, or how to get back, I just walked.

When I finally looked up, I was standing right in front of something that looked like an ancient bookshop. Turning to look behind me, I couldn't see any other shops, just trees. I couldn't even recall walking through any woods. Were there even any woods around the village? Not that I remembered anyway.  
I didn't feel like going back, so I went in.

Inside the bookshop I had expected, well, books. What I got instead was tons and tons of shelves with jars and boxes and weird stuff I didn’t know anything about.  
Oh, and a bookshelf in the back. Neat.  
Looking around, I saw a lot of jewellery and loads of something that could remind me of wands? As well statues in different forms, colours, and sizes. There was also boxes full of different stones, where some looked like they were meant to be used with chains or rings or the like.   
As I walked I couldn’t help myself. I stroked the old shelves, feeling the old but sturdy wood that held it up. It looked like it was going to fall over me, but it didn’t. The dust gathered on my hands, and I couldn’t bring myself to care.  
I looked over the books in the back. Transformation spells, Invisibility spells, Illusions, True fairytales, Frog-gathering to mess with your fellow witch friends… The weirdest part was that I felt a need, a need to look through them, to inhale the information that just waited for me. I needed this.   
Next to the bookshelf was another one. It seemed smaller than the others, as if it was meant to be hidden. Next to this big (but not as big as the others) bookshelf full of actual books, this smaller one was hard to notice. But that didn’t mean it was impossible.  
The smaller bookshelf wasn’t full of books. It didn’t surprise me anymore, as the thing about it that actually surprised me was how empty it was. Every other bookshelf was full of small little things everywhere, and one object was stacked on top of another. On this one, though, there were just two small boxes. Tiny boxes, one black and one a golden brown.   
I looked around myself to make sure no one saw me, before I carefully stood on my toes so I could see properly, as I carefully opened one of the boxes. And what I saw wasn’t surprising. It was just a ring. The black box held a pretty heavy-looking ring formed as a thick skull. I then opened the other box, and saw a thin, snake-like ring that was supposed to be worn so it wraps itself around your finger twice, showing both the tail and the head on the front.  
I couldn’t stop himself from taking out the skull, feeling the weight of it and being amazed of how much lighter it was than it looked.  
So I tried it on.  
And instantly regretted it.  
The ring fit perfectly on my left middle finger and I felt proud of myself for a moment. But then a voice spoke up. And I suddenly couldn’t get the ring off fast enough. The voice tried to calm me, telling me it was safe, but I panicked, and when I finally got the ring off, almost damaging my finger in the process, the voice finally called out a name.  
And I stopped.  
I put the ring on, and listened to what the voice told me.

"Who's ther'?" A voice called. I remember jumping and taking off the ring in a hurry. "Speak up, I know yer there!"  
"O-over here, sir!"  
Footsteps I hadn't heard before slowly made their way to me. I stiffened and put away the ring in the box again, breathing an apology. I closed both boxes, and turned to see a person much younger than I had believed. Tall and lean, with long brown hair tied into a ponytail in the back.   
"Jus' a kid, eh? Whatcha doin' here, lil fella?" The taller one sighed and ran a hand through their hair.  
"I- I just..."  
"Haven't seen ya in town either. Yer not from here, are ya?"  
"N-no, I..."  
"How did you find yer way here, anyways?"  
"U-uhm..." I didn't get time to answer any of the strangers questions.  
"Got an eye fer these rings, that right?"  
"Ah, uh, yes, I mean..."  
"Just fucken' stop stammering and answer ma questions properly. Ya like 'em or no?"  
"Y-yes I do" I managed before I felt like hiding my face.  
"Well then, you got the money for 'em?"  
"M-money?"  
"Yes, to pay for em. Ya got cash?"  
I hurriedly started searching my pockets before I realised what I was doing, and raised my head. "I never said I'd be buying them, did I?"  
The other leant back and laughed loudly, a laugh reminding him of a hyena. Hysterical and sudden, and catching me completely off guard.  
"There ya go, finally starting thinking properly. I like ya, boy." Holding out a hand, they presented themselves. "Name's Hanji. Nice to meetcha!"  
I slowly lifted my hand to greet this person. "M-Marco. Likewise."  
"Now back to business. You liked these rings, right?" They pulled a pair glasses out of their breast pocket and put them on, turning to look at the boxes.  
"Yes, but I didn't say I'd buy them," I followed their eyes.  
"They're pretty little things, ain't they? Shame that they're cursed like that."  
"What was that?"  
"Cursed like nobody's buying them. Still not interested?"  
I searched my pockets again. I found the wallet I had brought with me, and counted the coins I had left.  
"Fine, I'll take them," I sighed, "How much?"  
"You buy the skull for ten, I'll give you the snake for free. How's that sound?"  
I looked at the shelf, thinking for a bit.  
"Do I get the boxes as well?"   
"As well as a chain to keep 'em on when you're not wearing 'em."  
"I'll take them."  
Hanji smiled widely, showing all their teeth, and took the money from me. They went to a backroom for a moment, shouting something in another language, before they came back with a silver chain for me.  
A sudden thump came from over us, before I heard footsteps. It sounded like they were running down stairs, and suddenly the door Hanji had just come from was opened in a hurry.  
A young woman, around my age, stood in the doorway. She stared at me as if she couldn't believe her eyes. She growled something at Hanji, who just smiled and responded back, all in a language I didn't understand.   
I put the boxes in my jacket pocket, and smiled awkwardly at Hanji who didn't seem like they could stop grinning. I nodded at the stranger who had joined them, not knowing how to greet them properly.  
And then I left the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! Im currently working on several projects at once, as if that is a good idea...

**Author's Note:**

> when you clean your room and own a bunch of random objects, sometimes you might get ideas for aus. well, this one is one i got when i saw a gold pocket watch (magician) and two cool rings when i cleant. and then it went downhill from there.


End file.
